


fingers do the walking

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [120]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, akificlets, bandomxdisney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mike/Kevin - Mike walks in on Kevin fingering himself and stays to watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingers do the walking

Kevin _meeped_ and tugged at the blankets as someone sighed. Kevin peered into the shadows of the hotel room. "Mike?"

Mike stepped forward, shedding his coat and dumping it on the floor. "Joe gave me his keycard, he said you weren't feeling well?"

Kevin pulled a face, feeling stupidly embarrassed. "I was actually just sick of having to smile for the paparazzi," he admitted.

Mike's eyes raked down Kevin's body to his lap, but his voice was light and amused. "So you decided to...."

"I was curious," Kevin muttered, voice hot.

The bed sank as Mike sat on the edge. "Are you thinking about me?" he asked hoarsely, and Kevin looked up and saw Mike's eyes were blown, his lips shiny like he'd been licking them.

"Yes," Kevin admitted in a whisper. "I want...one day, to do this with you. So I thought...I'd better try it first."

Mike's smile was a sensuous curve. "Well then," he said, voice gravelly and deeper than Kevin had ever heard it. "Don't let me stop you."

The thought of Mike watching as he...Kevin sucked in a lungful of air as his dick gave an interested twitch. Before he could lose his nerve, suggest they go play scrabble in the main room or something, he kicked the blankets back down the bed to expose his bare legs. The tube of lube was still on the sheets, and he squirted a little more onto his fingers before he leaned back onto the pillows and planted one foot flat on the mattress.

He could feel Mike's eyes on him as he took a deep breath and pushed his fingertip down from behind his balls into the cleft of his ass. The angle was a little odd, and Kevin bent his other knee, blushing at how exposed he felt even as his hips canted up of their own accord. He shuffled a pillow under his back to ease the strain, never taking his lubed finger away from where it was lightly tracing over taunt skin. "I've tried this once before," he admitted in a whisper, cheeks burning. "Just one finger, just a little way in." He closed his eyes. "And ever since then all I've wanted is to try this again. I want more."

"Show me," Mike replied, and the wrecked sound of his voice made Kevin moan despite himself. He pushed his index finger in, more confident now than when he first tried this, and Mike's little gasp sent a thrill through him. More comfortable now, Kevin pumped his finger in and out, spreading slickness before he lined up his middle finger and slid it in alongside. This was as far as he'd even gone, and already he could feel the stretch and burn start up. But Mike was watching, and Kevin wanted more, and he couldn't muster the brain power to think of a reason to stop.

He stroked inside himself, amazed again at how smooth and hot and tight it felt. He wondered if Mike would feel the same, and had to arch as his muscles tightened and fluttered at the thought. The mattress shifted slightly, and Kevin's eyes flew open to lock on Mike, his hand pressed hard into his groin, his eyes locked on where Kevin's hand was moving back and forth.

Kevin smiled lazily, feeling suddenly powerful and strangely beautiful like he never had before. "Your cock would be even more of a stretch," he said softly, grinning at the way Mike's eyes widened. "But I think I could take it, would want to take it like this. I'd want to feel it." He adjusted his wrist, working his fingers deeper. "Everything just kind of gives way, opens up. I'd want you to feel that, feel me open up and just take it as you fucked me."

Mike's jaw dropped as he groaned Kevin's name. "Please," he muttered. Kevin's hands stilled, suddenly unsure. Mike caught his hesitation. "Just let me jerk off, please?" he begged, and Kevin swallowed hard.

"So I can see too," he managed, mouth dry.

Mike fumbled with his belt, popping his fly and shoving both his jeans and boxers down without finesse. He was hard, and Kevin felt his body squeeze around his fingers as the thought ran through his head: I did that.

Mike sighed in relief as he wrapped his fingers around his dick, stroking in time to the lazy thrust of Kevin's fingers. They sped up together, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room. Kevin couldn't tear his eyes away as Mike's hand stroked, revealing and concealing the head of his cock, and all Kevin could think of was want.

Soon he'd be ready for real.

The thought had him gasping, and he finally let himself wrap his other hand around his own cock. The combination of sensations was almost too much, and then Mike said "come on, baby," and Kevin was gone, head thrown back as the orgasm ripped through him.

He drifted back as the bed dipped again. "Shh," Mike murmured. "Let me." Kevin twitched as Mike stroked a damp cloth across Kevin's stomach and down his thighs.

Kevin drifted, feeling so incredibly relaxed. When at last he was done, Kevin rolled into him and wrapped his arms around Mike's middle, pressing his face into Mike's stomach and breathing deeply. He smelled of Mike, and salt and sex, and Kevin had to lick up a taste, grinning lazily at the way Mike's stomach muscle twitched. "Come on," he said with a meaningful tug. "Cuddle time."

Mike laughed, but crawled into bed.


End file.
